


(un)Breakable

by zzzett



Series: Wincest Love Week November 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: It’s been a short while since the brothers’ atypical feelings for each other were revealed. Things have been progressing slowly- too slowly for two people who should already be very close, so where have this distance come from? Perhaps what they need is cold weather and a double bed.Prompt: Sex to stay warm.





	

Dean glared at the wall from where he was lying on his side, unamused by the situation. He felt Sam shifting behind him through the blanket and the double bed they were currently sharing. Forced to, more like, since there was no other soft surface in this cabin they’d taken shelter in, and both had been too stubborn to let the other sleep on the floor. They were both tired and bruised from the hunt, and over thirty years old, okay? Hard floors messed with the joints.

It should’ve been no big deal. They were brothers, sharing a sleeping place, brotherly. Bros- That would’ve been entirely true until just a few weeks ago; until they’d almost witnessed the end of the world, met God, and acknowledged their more than brotherly feelings for each other after all these years, with no little help from Dean’s old amulet.

So now there was this… air between them. Apparently, both had spent their years pining for a brother; something that had to be sick and wrong, something both had had no intention of acting upon, ever, that it had taken God’s return to open up to each other.

Even after, it hadn’t been easy. A lifetime of tension didn’t break in a single moment like in a chick-flick; they were both unsure of how to handle this thing that they’d been so used to hide just under their skin. They hadn’t even talked about it much, only agreed on making no rush so they didn’t break something precious that they hadn’t even had the chance to fully grasp in their hands yet.

First, it was averting gazes and awkward silences. Needless apologies for already shared intimacy. Then, slowly came the lingering touches. Soft voices and shy smiles. A kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth in a moment of courage. 

This double bed though- it had arrived a bit sudden to Dean’s liking.

Inside the cabin was freezing; no wonder it was abandoned since there wasn’t even a damn fireplace. Dean cursed internally as he shivered, his teeth clacking slightly with the cold- and with anxiety, he supposed.

He felt Sam shift again. “You’re shivering,” he said softly, a hint of astonishment in his voice.

“No sh-shit,” Dean snapped. “Should’ve returned t-to the car.”

“The car is miles away. This was your idea.”

Damn Sam, being right and all. Dean remained silent, curling up more under his share of the blanket.

For a while, there was no sound or movement other than his own slight shaking. Then suddenly, warmth crowded at his back and enveloped him from behind, making him halt. “S-Sam-”

“Gotta keep warm,” Sam muttered as he curled his body around Dean’s, tugging the blanket along to wrap them both tightly in. Dean went rigid as he was cocooned and pulled into an embrace he’d learned to live without- Sam’s head settled behind his own, deep breaths tickling his ear. Despite their layers of shirts, he could easily feel Sam’s warmth; always burned like a furnace, his giant of a little brother.

“Better?” Sam whispered as a large hand gently stroked Dean’s chest through his tee, no doubt feeling the racing heartbeat beneath.

As nervous as he felt, Dean still couldn’t help but melt into the encompassing hold, his body gradually relaxing. Sam being so close -not just as a brother, but more, for the first time- felt so nice, a chapter long overdue. He sighed as Sam kept stroking his chest and breathing into his ear, and he wasn’t shivering anymore. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” He brought his hand over Sam’s and squeezed, which seemingly stunned his brother as he felt him stop breathing. 

Then, Sam was suddenly tightening around him, burying his face in Dean’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“Dean,” he mumbled, his voice full of emotion. “Dean…”

“I’m here.” Dean laced their fingers and squeezed tight to reassure.

“You hadn’t called me Sammy in weeks,” Sam’s voice almost cracked, his eyes shut tight. “And there was the distance and I thought, if this thing stopped me from being your brother, I-”

Dean shushed him as his brotherly instinct took over his other worries, making him push all the anxiety and distress away for the moment. He turned his head to kiss Sam’s forehead, like he used to do to reassure him when they were kids.

“You’ll always be my brother, Sammy.” His gaze was warm but serious as it met Sam’s boldly. “Regardless of this thing. Regardless of anything.”

Sam exhaled in relief, his beautiful eyes glinting in the dim- such adoration and love they held, Dean could barely stand it. Then they glanced down at his lips, and Dean felt helpless against the progression of things from here.

He leaned up slightly to welcome it.

The kiss was tentative at first, like holding the most fragile thing and being unable to believe it. They eased into it until they could comprehend the here and now; the years and the secrets leading them both here, to this cold and this bed, to knowing and _accepting_.

After that, it took a desperate turn- Dean opened up for Sam’s thirsty tongue while the large hand on his chest clung, rubbing and squeezing to get a feel of the flesh beneath his shirt. He gradually became aware of the bulge pressing up to his lower back, growing with Sam’s little ruts against him. Dean had also gotten painfully hard in such a short time- Sam began to feed on his short gasps and moans.

“Touch me,” he breathed in between kissing, leading Sam’s hand to his crotch and guiding him to open his jeans. When Sam felt his brother’s bare cock for the first time, he moaned louder than Dean. He didn’t even seek to release it from the pants; just began rubbing his brother inside his underwear like they would’ve done as teenagers, all while thrusting against him alongside the rhythm.

Later, at home, they would take their time. They would kiss and touch tenderly, explore each other’s bodies, fall asleep naked in each other’s arms. But now they needed this closure, needed to take the edge off.

Dean whimpered as he grinded between Sam’s hand and his clothed hard-on, his hand that previously guided Sam’s now reaching back to pull at his little brother’s hair. “Sammy,” he chanted brokenly, “Sammy..!”

Sam’s thrusts and breathing stuttered, his hand over Dean’s cock going frantic to tip him over the edge he was so close to, so they could fall together, together…

The moment he felt Dean spasm was the moment Sam came hot and sticky in his own pants, a whisper of _big brother_ on his lips.


End file.
